The Legendary Scientist (Saienteisto)
by impromptumelody95
Summary: What happens when a physics geek gets exposed to anime for the very first time? He gets sucked into a nightmare & wrecks havoc in the Narutoverse including but not limited to: Kishimoto's original plot (well duh), Ninja war history; unforeseen technological development... So how does a nerd end up with legendary fame? Meet Matt. And how'd he get on the Akatsuki-Orochimaru-radar? !


**Summary**: What happens when a physics geek gets exposed to anime for the very first time? He gets sucked into a nightmare & wrecks havoc in the Narutoverse: Kishimoto's original plot, duh; Ninja war & history; Weapon & technological development... So how does a nerd end up with legendary shinobi fame?! Better yet, how does he get to be in the bingo books of almost every country plus Akatsuki and Orochimaru?

**Author's note**: This is how I effectively get myself to study lol. My main goal is to memorise all my HSC Physics content especially in Core: Ideas to Implementations and Option module: Quanta to Quarks. Here's the syllabus link if you're interested - google: Physics stage 6 syllabus Board of Studies

I don't know why I said that but maybe you would be interested.

Hope this is entertaining all the same xD

Enjoy,

impromtpumelody

P.S. I reaally wanna start on "Ghost Whisperer" but that would be pure procrastination so I wrote this instead. I may or may not seriously continue this depending on reception...

* * *

**READ THIS EVEN IF YOU SKIP EVERYTHING ABOVE! Be warned for disappointment.**

**Prologue & Chapter 1**- Enter the Nerd: Skipped due to the non-study relevance. Will get around to this later. It will detail how Mr. Nerd gets caught into the world in the first place.

Sorry, I needed to get in the heart of the science stuff or else I'd be caught up with all background details and no study. ^^"

So here's the filler.

* * *

**Filler Chapter 'one':**

Glass.

I lifted my foot into my lap in order to meticulously extract the tiny shards of glass embedded in my skin, ignoring the accumulating blood.

Geez, it's always the shallow cuts that draws the most blood. My eyes were fixated on the glass fragments, coated in growing veins of blood. My blood. Pfft. I wanted to laugh. Who knew they already invented glass here? The Naruto world was a paradox if not an anachronism; to not have electrical lights yet already mastering audio tapes & radio transmitting walkie-talkies.

The gears in my head started whirring. I grinned. Glass was an EXTRA-ordinary scrap of raw material. I wonder if I could get one of those Konoha ninjas to melt it into one piece with their fire jutsus. With this in mind I became entirely absorbed in my task if plucking out enough glass shards from my foot to form a cathode-ray tube. Or a gas-discharge tube. Same deal.

"H-hey? M-mah-kun?"

My head whipped around. Sigh. They really don't know how to pronounce my name. It was Matt. Not "Mah-kun" or "Machi-kun" or "Matto-kun" although the last one was admittedly pretty close.

"Oh Hinata, right?" I grinned. "Good morning."

She looked paler than usual, considering the dark contrast her long midnight-blue hair provided to her petite features. The timid little thing was trembling in shock and bewilderment. Huh? I wonder why.

I looked down. Oh right. I was sprawled out on the ground with my foot bent at a weird angle into my lap...I probably looked as if I was picking out dead skin cells from the soles of my foot, except for the fact that blood was spooling out beneath me.

"Uh...I fell down," I explained. "I tripped over some glass thing on the ground and it shattered and got lodged in my foot. See?"

I lifted up my bloodied foot for her to see, grinning as if it was no big deal. "Oh, another piece of glass...wait a sec, I gotta get this out."

She swooned and hit the ground. "Uh...Hinata?"

I don't get it. Why was she a shinobi if she fainted at the sight of blood? Wasn't she a medic?

"HINATA-chan!" The hyperactive blonde leapt out from nowhere and glared at me. "What did you do to Hinata-chan?!" He did a double take. "Whoa, what happened to you...?"

Yes, I was still sprawled in my own blood. My cheeks started to feel sore and I realised that they had been lifted in a permanent smile. Oh, that explains it. I must have been caught looking like a psycho grinning madly while drowning in my own pool of blood. Okay, I was exaggerating a bit...it's not a pool by any official definition...

"Uh. Good morning, Naruto," I said, forgetting what he had just said to me.

"Good morning!" He beamed back instantly. I may be Captain Absent-minded but Naruto just had extremely short attention spans.

He had his arms around Hinata and was pulling her. Hinata had come to and was now on the verge of fainting again. "N-N-naruto-kun!"

Funny how I thought she was pale. She could be quite pigmented when she wanted to be, I thought, eyeing the surge in blood to her face.

"Ah, Hinata-chan."

He slipped his hands out once she became steady on her own feet. Still red as a tomato she had enough sense to approach me and gather the green light - chakra, they called it- into her dainty hands. Wow. That was just wicked. No matter how many times I saw it. I watched it pulse around her open hands and swirl around the wounds at my foot. The cuts weren't mending though. I rose an eyebrow.

"I have to disinfect it first," she explained. After a moment, the green glow surged up again and I felt my the cuts mend and the sting subside. The glow basked her in an ethereal light and I was caught up momentarily in how intriguing it all was that I ended up here in Konoha, Naruto-world. That and her proximity.

I don't remember being this close to a girl since I was, well, 8 years old? They always seem to compare me to a maniac or a stalker or something. Guess girls don't grow up. They still think boys have germs or something. But that didn't explain why I was the only guy who ever got this 'special' treatment.

I sprang to my feet once she shifted back to let me know she was done.

"Thanks, Hinata."

She seemed to blush all over again.

"You called her Hinata," Naruto said bemused.

Wasn't her name Hinata? I may be absent-minded but I boasted a great if not extra-terrific memory. Besides didn't he call her Hinata just a moment ago... or more precisely Hinata-chan?

His face darkened for a moment then he whipped over to Hinata, whining. "How come he gets to call you that, Hinata-chan? He only met you a few days ago! Even I don't get to call you Hinata, Hinata-chan!"

"Uh-um..." Hinata mumbled. "I-It's fine. Y-you can call me that too, Naruto-kun." she choked out, avoiding his gaze.

Naruto seemed pleased. "Okay, _Hinata_."

Fortunately, she didn't faint again. She merely flushed a deeper red, if that was even possible.  
I dusted my hands off my shorts and bent over to scoop the pile of glass into my hands.  
"Hey Naruto, do you know any fire jutsus?"

"Nope," he said, staring at the glass. "What do you need it for?"

"I need someone to melt it into a single-sheet. Better yet, I need someone who can do wind jutsu as well to blow the melted glass into a tube."

"Huh?" Hinata gulped as she eyed the blood dripping from the glass in my head to the ground. "Y-you might want to wash it first."

"Um, yeah. I was just going to do that." Not. I actually forgot about that.

She guided me over to a faucet at the back of the building and I was struck again by how strange it all was. They had a water system, yet no signs of product manufacture of factory development.

"I can melt it for you, but I don't know any wind jutsus," Hinata offered. She had stopped being so wary of my inventions after the Godaime - Tsunade, I think - granted me full-time access to use her hospital labs for research.

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure I can find a way to mold it."

"No. I can't use wind jutsus but I can mold it," she replied. "W-with my chakra."

* * *

"A little bit more," I instructed her. "Yep, that's right. A little further. You're doing great! Angle check. Length check. The curvature's perfect..."

Jiraiya poked his head through the doorway expectantly, only to be thoroughly disappointed. "Oh, I thought something interesting was finally happening in here,"he sighed. "Where's that old woman away?"

"This _is_ interesting," I retorted, but he had already gone on his way in search of Tsunade.

Hinata finished welding the scrap of metal into both ends of the glass tube and handed it over to me.  
"Beautiful," I whistled.  
I proceeded to move about the lab as if it was my own, almost completely forgetting about Hinata who had been instructed to keep an eye on me for the day. It wasn't like I minded. Quite the opposite actually. She was like a free assistant as well as an audience.

I strapped the tube onto a stand an ANBU ninja called Yamato had earlier crafted out of wood and stuck two thin wires to both electrodes carefully forming the electrical circuit and stood at a loss for what to substitute as a power supply. Oh, damn I forgot something else as well. I needed to evacuate the air.

"Hey Hinata, heat up this part for me. I want to poke a hole into it and force out most of the air. As soon as I do that can you mend it again?"  
"S-sure...Katon-no-jutsu!"  
Flames flickered out of her closed fist as she blew through the hollow. After about half-a-minute she extinguished it. I quickly pierced the tube with a sharp rod.  
"Mend it."

She looked at me in confusion for a moment before closing the hole with her heated chakra. "D-didn't you say you needed to force out the air?"

"Yeah, the air was forced out when I made the hole. You see, the gas expands when you heat it so that there's little air pressure inside here," I explained, gesturing to the tube. "When you mended it, you allowed it to keep what little air it had left. So it's essentially a vacuum."

She nodded in understanding and I smiled. It's nice having someone who actually understood what you were saying rather than just going along with it for the sake of it. Believe me people did that a lot. I guess they don't want to seem stupid. Or maybe they just want me to stop talking so they can excuse themselves.

"W-what are you going to do now?" I noticed that she started stutttering again. I wonder if I could fix that, she probably did that unconsciously and I did some psychology classes so I could think of a few things that might work. I shoved the thought into the back of mind for later. Right now I needed to finish this.

"I need a high-voltage power supply. But I don't think you would have one around here..." I grabbed the two ends of the wires and thought of an idea. There was quite a bit of glass left on the bench.

Half-an-hour later Hinata had crafted a glass ball and welded the ends of the wire into it. "Okay, now try and put your chakra into it."

"L-Like this?" She placed both hands onto the sphere and a glow appeared inside it.

I grinned proudly. I was such a genius for coming up with this. I'd always thought that chakra was some sort of magic or life-force or something, but if I had been thinking logically the phenomenon could basically be explained by the laws of physics. Chakra was just a form of energy in this universe, it should okay to replace the electrical supply with chakra as a power source.

Hinata stared fascinated as coloured streamers appeared in the tube between the electrodes. "That's amazing, Mah-kun!" She exclaimed forgetting her stutter in sudden excitement.

"It is, isn't it? I wonder what the atmosphere is composed of over here. The colours of the streamers vary according to which gas you use...as well as the pressure. I guess we could try that but we don't have much glass left."

She removed her hand from the sphere and the streamers disappeared instantly. I sighed. I really needed to find a constant power source, I couldn't have her feeding her chakra into this all day long. I wonder if I could find a way to store chakra in external objects. Seeing as I don't have any substantial amount myself, it could really come in handy.

"Oh, s-sorry," Hinata said realising that she had disrupted the streamers. She replaced her hands on the glass sphere. I would just have to make do with her chakra for now.

* * *

Tsunade walked down the doorway wondering where the kid had been all morning. He had no doubt gotten his hands full with another experiment. She shivered and grimaced, reminding herself that Matt fortunately was no Orochimaru. His inventions so far haven't been so applicable and seemed quite harmless anyway.  
She rubbed her temples in an attempt to discourage an approaching headache. For some reason some of the medical equipment in the hospital didn't seem to be functioning to normal standards. It was strange really, because they had never failed before.

"Amazing!" She heard Hinata exclaim. Tsunade let her curiosity get the better of her and entered the room. Matt was hunched over his apparatus explaining the results of his experiment.

"You see this. This is the maltese cross. The fact that the shadow cast by the cross in the glow in the tube is rigidly defined and directly across from it leads me to the conclusion that these cathode rays travel in straight lines with minimal diffraction."

He suddenly leaned over to etch a plus sign into one end of the discharge tube. "I only just realised but did you know that chakra leaves your hands from the negative terminal?

"That's why this becomes the cathode, or the negative electrode..." he said excitedly tapping the other end of the tube. "...and emits the stream of electrons that travel to the positive anode."

He went on to explain the green glow at the anode and the 'positive column', bands or striations of light emerging from that very same point. "This is Crookes and Faraday's dark space right here and here," he said pointing to the dark shadows between the bands.

Tsunade snorted, leaning against the door. "Very interesting, kid, but what could you possibly use it for?"

The kid frowned. "Well, you could use it to disrupt enemy radio communications," he rambled. "It's like an induction coil that generates extremely high voltages. According to Bequerel's law the accelerating negatively-charged electrons generate electromagnetic radiation..."

Tsunade gaped. Her fists lit up as Matt continued to ramble.

"...that has the ability to interfere with other EMR for example, radio communications."

"Mah-kun!" Hinata said urgently, taking as she took a step off to the side. He turned around a heart-beat too late. But it wasn't like he could dodge even if he had seen it coming. Her fist slammed into the chest and his back hit the far wall, several metres back.

"GYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

My back hit the wall and I couldn't help but groan. Fortunately, despite the impressive distance I was knocked back, I did not seem to have any injuries anywhere. It still hurt like hell though, when the air is knocked out of you. I should know. I've been ganged up upon only one too many times.

Tsunade glowered at me. "You IDIOT! It's thanks to you that the hospital equipment has been acting up lately...idiots! I'm surrounded by stupid idiots!"

"Who me?"

I had a funny feeling that she was talking about Jiraiya and Naruto, you know? And I wouldn't say they were complete idiots but there was no denying how well they fit the label.

Well, she couldn't possibly mean me, right? I mean no-one ever called me an idiot before. Nerd, yes. Geek, yes. But never _stupid idiot_.

She glared at me in exasperation. "YES you!"

She took a deep breath in an effort to calm down and I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. Did she not know how much that action made her chest swell? Seriously where was her centre of gravity? She seemed to be defying gravity in every way. From the way she punches to the way she held herself up despite being so top heavy...

After a few moments she seemed to calm down. "But I admit that may come in handy. We're not the only shinobi nation using radio. We could possibly use it to intercept their communications..." she said, smiling belatedly.

I stared at her confusedly. "What put you in such a good mood?"

Normally, she never stopped it at one punch.

"Was it Jiraiya?"

_Big_ mistake.

She cracked her knuckles and her eyes gleamed at me maliciously.

"You know...?" I stalled as I edged back into the wall. "You look kinda scary like that. I mean when you lean down like that it sort of casts your face into shadow and that diamond thing in your head, it's gleaming like a malevolent cyclop's ey-GYAAAAAAAHH!"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

* * *

**Author Comment:** Whew. It was actually quite hard to integrate my study material into this. I barely did one syllabus dot point. At this rate, I might give up and return to this story when I don't have to study for an upcoming exam...=( What was I thinking, right? lol. Trust me it didn't sound like such a bad idea at first. I mean, I was going to be studying and enjoying myself at the same time.

But if I return later the main storyline would progress more and even the filler chapters (if I decide to do anymore) will probably sound a lot better then. Oh well. Until next time.

* * *

**Response & thanks to reviewers:**

**To czxw: **Yes, I will upload the actual first chapter soon and tell you all about how he got into the Naruto world. If I don't do that soon enough then I will at the very least put up a **character profile** xD. I know right? Stories where an ordinary person enters the Narutoverse are actually quite rare on but it's **really popular** on other naruto fanfic sites! **I just created a community** for this reason but so far I haven't found any other fanfic on this site that fits the category.

**If you guys do know any stories like this PM me so I can post them up. It's even better if you're interested in becoming a staff! xD **

* * *

**Shameless advertising:**

Please check out my other work if you like my writing style! xD

YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS:

**Title**: Blessed by the Goddess (inspired by Sailor Moon)

**Category**: Sailor Moon

**Rating**: PG or T

**Genre**: Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy/Adventure

**Summary**:

Goldivera is an orphan girl living in Japan. With raven-black hair and deep blue eyes, her clear foreign descent makes it difficult for her acceptance. But she has a childhood friend who has stuck by her and that is all the support she needs to deal with nasty rumours that plague her life. But upon turning 15 it all changes. What does it mean to be Blessed by the Goddess?

**My Comment:** Despite it being a Sailor Moon fanfic, I urge to check it out even if you haven't read/watched it all. This is a story that does not necessarily take place in the Sailor Moon universe, has no Sailor Moon characters so all necessary background info will be provided. The only reason it's in the Sailor Moon category because that's what inspired much of the plot and complications. (It shares close similarities so I didn't want to publish it as a completely new fiction).

If you're a Sailor Moon fan however, all the more reason to check it out! If you like Sailor Moon I hope you like this!


End file.
